


The Repercussions of Marrying Your Ambitions

by hoeforhyuck3



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A few swears here and there, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, Slow Burn, businessman!hongjoong, hongjoong is very good with words, how is that not a tag yet, i will write more but this deadass took 3 days i need a break lol, kang yeosang is a little shit, lots of tension, manager!yeosang, model!san, model!seonghwa, pda and skinship, seonghwa is protective of his friends, stylist!wooyoung, there is literally one kiss, they basically throw shade for 3000 words, this isn't done but it can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeforhyuck3/pseuds/hoeforhyuck3
Summary: Hongjoong and Seonghwa are married now and neither party is very happy about the situation.They decide to have a little "talk" during the first dance, to the longest song in the history of first dances (courtesy of Yeosang).
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Repercussions of Marrying Your Ambitions

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y'all. This is my first fic for Ateez, and it's been a while since I uploaded on here. I wrote this in passing, as it's a gift for my friend as they had asked me for a seongjoong arranged marriage au two days ago as a joke and I did it anyway. They liked it, so I decided to post it. It's honestly a preview, but I'm not sure how much more I'll write but if people want, I'll continue it.
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!

* * *

“I thought we agreed for this wedding to be _small_ and _private_ ,” Seonghwa lowly emphasized into Hongjoong’s ear, keeping a smile on his face despite the cold tone of his voice just in case anyone was taking pictures; in which they most definitely were according to the flashes that went off in Seonghwa’s peripheral every five seconds. 

They were alone on the dance floor, holding each other to a love song from twenty years ago, underneath the burning gazes of three hundred guests of acquaintances, distant relatives, business partners, and colleagues rather than the preferred immediate family and close friends.

Hongjoong rolled his eyes at the demanding tone of his now life-long partner. He was finding it increasingly difficult to be civil on what was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives, but was instead one of the most frustrating. The tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife, and it _was not_ the good kind.

The magenta-colored lights that illuminated the taller man’s face, made his skin sparkle. But it couldn’t hold a candle to the sharp eyes that looked down on the shorter in mild discontent, accompanied by a pearly smile that said ‘I love you.’

“We agreed. Our families did not. I did my best to respect your wishes,” the shorter man said cordially, with an expression painted upon his face as if Seonghwa had hung the stars. Neither of them had anything to do with the wedding planning, and the older knew that. However, they did request for the wedding to be smaller, only to have that be combatted as ‘nonsense’ since a wedding was a “once-in-a-lifetime event, so it must be extravagant” according to his uncle (which was code for divorce is not in your future). 

“Somehow I doubt that. You do everything your uncle tells you to do,” the taller said, slight hostility present in his tone as the two continued to sway to the slow music, their conversation continuing to go unheard by any of the guests.

He felt Hongjoong tense at his words; his left hand gripped his right one tighter, while the hand that was previously resting calmly on his shoulder trembled at how hard he gripped the white fabric of Seonghwa’s tux. The older couldn’t see his face as Hongjoong then tucked his head into his shoulder; a habit that the younger man developed, to hide his face in order to keep himself from screaming his head off.

“Even if I were to deny that, you’d do your very best to try and prove me wrong. If you’re good at anything other than flaunting that pretty face of yours, it’s being insistent on your opinions,” came Hongjoong’s voice, muffled from leaning against the elder’s shoulder.

At that, Seonghwa scoffed. It wasn’t the first time someone had referred to him as nothing more than a pretty face. Especially in the line of work he was in, he should’ve been used to it by now. He used his pretty face and heavenly body proportions to walk runways for the highest of classes, to become the image of the cosmetic scene, to be loved by the camera and all the praise and gratification that came with it. He was a star because of his pretty face. But that doesn’t mean his pride wasn’t knocked a bit when someone referred to his work as if he hadn’t worked his ass off to be where he was. 

He studied how to walk, how to pose, be appealing in the eyes of the beholder, to stand in the spotlight, how to handle comments about his appearance, his weight, his diet, his every move, blasting his self esteem down to withering little pieces until there was nothing left, but having to remain with his head held high in confidence that knew no bounds..

The brunet clenched his jaw a bit while resting his cheek lightly upon the tufts of blond that sat just beneath his chin before he spoke again.

“The mere fact that we’re married now proves you wrong, my opinions aside,” he whispered.

“I married you for my own benefit, as it was the condition. And I’m well aware that you are in the same situation,” Hongjoong told him. As if Seonghwa really needed the reminder. Not a day went by that he didn’t think about how he would finally be getting married, but it would be for profit instead of love.

As a child he used to dream about getting married to the love of his life, being able to spend the rest of it with them, travelling the world, whole-heartedly loving someone with no regrets. But that’s exactly what it was: a childish dream. Somewhere deep down he always knew that love was a luxury for people like him, and it was rare to come by. He, as the youngest of five, had been to too many weddings where he’d seen his brothers and sisters married off to people they barely knew. He couldn’t even fathom pledging himself to someone he didn’t love, to sit day in and day out wondering what could’ve been was a nightmare in Seonghwa’s eyes. A nightmare that very soon became reality. 

He was sure Hongjoong knew it too, that they were bound to be in a loveless marriage some day for the benefits of their respective families. On the one hand, they didn’t completely hate each other. But, then again that didn’t mean that they _got along_.

“Now, now. We were just starting to become courteous to each other and I would hate to ruin that after one dance,” Seonghwa mused, his tone borderline mocking as they rocked back and forth to the never ending song that blasted through the speakers. Of _course_ the selected song for the first dance was a long one. 

The two had left their music playlist up to Seonghwa’s manager and best man, Yeosang, which was very much a mistake. He picked the longest, cheesiest love song he could possibly find, knowing very well that Seonghwa wasn’t too keen on having to be in close proximity with Hongjoong for longer than he had to. 

He looked over to the corner of the hall to see a very amused smirk lighting fairy-like features from all the way across the room, to which he cursed at silently. The brunet guessed it was his fault for leaving his part of the wedding planning to the walking menace to his blood pressure just because he was reluctant to actually go through with the entire thing. Pretty much anything left to Yeosang’s devices save for modeling-related events, always came back to bite Seonghwa in the ass.

“And if by ‘courteous’ you mean disingenuous, then you’re absolutely right,” the blond gave a humorless snort before looking back up at Seonghwa to catch an eyeroll.

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be. Being the antagonist isn’t a very good look on me.”

“You make it seem as if there is anything that doesn’t look good on you.”

“I will take that as a compliment.”

“Do what you must.”

“Why so formal, Hongjoong? We’re husbands now. At least _act_ like you like me at our _wedding_ ,” Seonghwa reminded with a sardonic tone. To anyone on the outside, they must’ve looked like they were speaking sweet nothings to each other on the dance floor. But they couldn’t see the stiffness in the way they held each other, the bite in their words, the coldness in their eyes. They were all masked by the smiles on their faces.

Hongjoong knew that they wouldn’t be able to convince _anyone_ if they couldn’t get their shit together, because false smiles only went so far.  
  


“You’re right. If we can’t love each other, we can at least try to respect each other. Especially since you’re in public spotlight, we would be in a tough situation if people were aware of this little arrangement,” the blond said, gesturing in between themselves.

“You say that as if they don’t already speculate,” Seonghwa said as he turned them to let Hongjoong view their guests over his shoulder. Of course they were gossiping, looking at them strangely. Arranged marriages were extremely common amongst their circle, which was why it came to no surprise when Hongjoong and Seonghwa were announced to be married. But, it was their actions that were puzzling their guests. 

The reporters were eating this whole thing up. One of the country’s top models falling in love with the nephew of the head of one of the most successful entertainment companies to ever grace the markets. It was almost too good to be true that they were in love, there had to be something either party gained out of this. They were absolutely right, but that didn’t mean that they should _know_ that they’re right.

“Speculation is different from confirmation. They can think all they like, but they have no real way of knowing. This is between _us_. I can give you everything you desire as long as you keep your end. I get the company I’ve been perparing my whole life for, you get the deal you’ve been working your entire career for, the merger creates more jobs, and higher profit for both of our families, everyone goes home happy,” the blond man said as he reached up to tuck his fingers at the back of Seonghwa’s head, twisting his soft, dark brown locks - but making sure not to mess up his hair - while resting his chin on his shoulder.

“One word about this could cost us greatly,” Hongjoong whispered, a pretty smile gracing his features right after; another flash went off.

“Is that a threat?” Seonghwa asked after pondering for a moment in silence, the question coming out quieter than his tone had been before.

“It’s a promise. The fact that we married each other to get ahead could ruin the both of us. You become a sleazy rich boy who was incompetent enough to have to rely on becoming a bed warmer who just so happens to be very easy on the eyes,” Hongjoong giggled as if Seonghwa had said something funny.

“That was not the purpose of me saying yes to your proposal; sleeping with you to get your connections. I don’t use people, only opportunities,” the taller said, his voice growing more defensive as they spoke.

“And though I would feel better if you _did_ use me more, I’m very aware of how stubborn you are about gaining connections organically, but are _they_?” Hongjoong emphasized, turning them once again to have Seonghwa’s eyes on the journalists at table 17 who were furiously interviewing Hongjoong’s old piano tutor from when he was twelve. He winced at the sight, feeling a surge of pity seeing the uncomfortable look on the woman’s face. Knowing from what Hongjoong told him, she was a sweet woman who wasn’t very fond of crowded spaces. She was probably invited believing this would be a small gathering, and not having nosy tabloids in her face trying to get a story from her where there was none.

“The public will condemn you for resorting to underhanded tactics and using the influence of your husband’s family to reach new heights, stepping on the heads of those who had to pull their own weight without heavy amounts of support and money at their disposal. Those who came from nothing, like your friend. San, was it?” The shorter mused, as if he hadn’t met San on multiple occasions.

Seonghwa’s shoulders immediately tensed. This was starting to feel more like a conversation between a scheming devil than a conversation with a business man; but what was the real distinction between the two?

Hongjoong knew bringing up San would provoke him. He was constantly reminded of the fact that San had it much harder than he did, as the younger started modeling to pay the bills for his family; constantly getting comments online that Choi San was much more deserving of his position on multiple campaigns, as he probably bought his way through them rather than having actual talent.

He did have leverage when he first started out, his father was thrilled that he wanted to follow in his sibling’s footsteps and enter the entertainment industry. All he needed to do was make a few phone calls and Seonghwa was set. And once the media got a hold of the fact that he replaced San - a teen heartthrob who’d been in the industry for a year already - in some of the shots for a new clothing line, everyone and their mom had a field day in seventeen year old Seonghwa’s DMs. 

But, San never resented him for it. They became fast friends at that first shoot together after San caught him in the greenroom sneaking a strawberry frosted doughnut from the snack table. He promised not to tell anyone as long as Seonghwa kept quiet about him stuffing his face with a cheese danish, as both of them were under strict diets implemented by the company and they were starving.

San never called him undeserving, spoiled, or privileged. He called Seonghwa his friend, and that was such a breath of fresh air from underneath the pollution of back-handed compliments, petty comments, and sneering faces that the industry offered. 

Delusional people even tried to spread rumors that they hated each other, that Seonghwa was jealous of San because of his god-given features (as if Seonghwa wasn’t already gifted in _many_ different departments). After that entire scandal broke out, he came to Seonghwa, sobbing and trying to beg for forgiveness on the behalf of his “fans”, to which he quickly explained that he knew it wasn’t the younger’s fault. 

Those comments couldn’t even hold a candle to the ugly nicknames, the secrets unearthed, and the disgusting rumors spread about him that he told Seonghwa in the dead of night when he couldn’t sleep. It was because he had been poor, his face was ‘weird and ugly’, he was ‘too skinny’ (which Seonghwa previously thought was impossible for this industry as he was once labeled ‘too fat’ despite being underweight). It broke Seonghwa’s heart to see such a sweet, and passionate person in tears. And when he looked over at table one to see the bright and dimpled smile gracing his handsome face as he giggled quietly with their favorite stylist and his partner in crime: Wooyoung (they probably were making fun of Yeosang, judging by the fondly disgruntled look on his face as he poked at his cake), it brought out a fiercely protective side of himself; he would defend San at all costs.

“Don’t you _dare_ try to pin me against him. We get that enough every day and I don’t need it from you too.”

“My apologies, as my words weren’t phrased quite correctly. But relax Seonghwa, I have as much to lose as you do. I’d be reduced to nothing but a greedy, power-hungry illegitimate son using your popularity and social influence to try to usurp the position of the rightful heir: my very uninterested younger cousin. You’ve met her.” The blond nodded at table two. Seonghwa followed his line of sight to see a pretty, young girl who couldn’t be more than twenty, smiling at them with such hope in her eyes.

“She’s a lovely girl,” the brunet responded, remembering her politeness when he met her at their family dinner for the first time.

“Yes, she is. Very talented, brilliant, and creative. Her paintings are some of the best I’d ever laid my eyes upon. But she’s not very cut out for business, as I’m sure you understand.” 

He watched closely as Hongjoong’s once guarded eyes went soft at the mention of his beloved cousin. The taller recognized that look, it was the same one he held whenever he looked at San. The overwhelming desire to protect someone else’s interests, regardless of your own. He could definitely understand.

“I was not born with a silver spoon in my mouth, Seonghwa. And I will not bore you with my sob story on such a happy occasion; but people like your friend San, will _always_ be more sympathetic in the eyes of the public. You had a head start in life since the day you were born. San had to fight tooth and nail to climb the mountain of fame from the very bottom,” Hongjoong stated as a matter of fact. Seonghwa knew very little about Hongjoong’s family situation, as he didn’t talk about it very much. But he did know that he had to fight just as hard as San did to be where he was, which earned him at least a little respect in Seonghwa’s books.

“If you’re just going to compare me to San this entire time to get a rise out of me, then you can take your words and shove it up your ass.”

“I’m not comparing you in terms of ethic. You’ve worked hard to be where you are, and the dismissal of that seems to rile you up quite a lot. That, I can empathize with and I apologize for my behavior. However, I want you to keep my words in mind. You have a greater advantage, therefore more to lose. I want you to understand the risks we take from here on after we leave this venue, back to our hotel room, back to our home together, and every day after that,” Hongjoong said, taking Seonghwa’s face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together gently; a loving gesture for a normal couple, but these two were anything but.

Seonghwa had yet to see him so serious about this situation, as it’d been nothing but snarky remarks, sarcasm, and in some cases downright hostility between them for the past three months. They’d never really sat down and talked about the consequences, focusing way more on the benefits of this arranged marriage. He now realized they probably should’ve had this conversation _before_ they tied the knot, but better late than never. 

He thought about living with Hongjoong, waking up and seeing him every day, eating together, seeing each other when they came home from work. Would they be able to get along? Maybe. Would it be unbearable if they kept up these childish antics of hating each other? Absolutely.

“So we’re a team now? If one of us goes down, we go down together?” He asked pointlessly. He knew they’d be stuck together ever since he accepted the gaudy rock from the devil incarnate that sat upon his left forefinger.

“Precisely.”

“I’m not sure that I’m too comfortable with that.”

“I will make sure that we rise together then. Both of us. We may not be able to truly love or even completely trust each other, but why can’t we get the things we want out of this life?”

If there was anything Hongjoong was amazing at, it was his way with words. He was extremely charismatic with the way his eyes shone with confidence, his demeanor alone being able to command a room. That’s not something one can learn - having the prowess of a lion on a hunt - but to be born with. Hongjoong had incredible talent with people, which is a skill that would _thrive_ in a business setting. He could convince a man to marry him if he so desired, and that’s exactly what he did. No wonder his uncle trusted him enough to take over his company at such a young age.

“Kim Hongjoong, you are way too ambitious for your own good,” Seonghwa whispered as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up again to see a small smile from the younger.

“Be careful there, Seonghwa you’re starting to sound like you’re becoming fond of me.”

“Never.”

“See? We can get along if we try.”

“Not for very long.”

“But long enough. So, do we have a deal?”

Seonghwa could feel Hongjoong relax a little as he continued to fiddle with his hair, their faces so close that their noses were just shy of touching. He knew the brunet was going to agree. He knew that he had him hook, line, and sinker as soon as he let the younger know that he understood everything that was coming from his silver tongue.

“If I can get your arrogant head out of your ass long enough to get you to apologize to me, you must be serious.”

“As the plague,” he stated firmly. “I see opportunity in you, Seonghwa. I can see that you love what you do. That look in your eye is nothing if not confidence and lust for more. That’s what draws people to you, your drive to keep improving, to show your self worth. You are just as ambitious as me, and our ambition is what makes us worthy to stand at the top. Use me as an opportunity to do that.”

For a brief, time-stalling moment, they made eye contact. He could see nothing but sincerity and an ice cold determination in his eyes. They didn’t burn with lust for power, or for the passion of the craft. His eyes were a winter storm filled with the sheer desire to succeed, to exceed expectations. Seonghwa wanted to succeed too. It was his life, and he had every right to want to reach for the stars. No matter what anyone said, it was _his_ work and professionalism that got him every deal, every shoot, and every magazine cover, not his father’s. The brunet knew he deserved every opportunity he got, and there was such a tempting one unfolding right before him, consequences be damned.

“Then we have a deal. We rise together.”

“Good. Now kiss me for the cameras, the song is almost over,” Hongjoong demanded quietly before Seonghwa leaned forward to capture the lips of his new husband with his own. The room then filled with sounds of camera shudders, flashing lights, and deafening applause for the happy couple.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, thank you for reading!


End file.
